Painting Me Pink
by Flameangel84
Summary: 6th Chapter up! R&R! Ron an Hermione make a deal,deal leads to a lot of unanswered questions and tension between our head boy and girl, 7th year hogwarts, HrD HG-the characters are kinda of out of character in my story, just a little warning
1. The Deal

Disclamer thinger: I DONT OWN ANYTHING!! thanks to JKR for HP though!!!  
  
Things aren't supposed to be so complicated for a headstrong 17 year old witch. She is at the top of her class, has 3 great friends, one of which is currently her boyfriend and a wonderfully family. But what, why, did she have to be stuck in her own private tower with Draco Malfoy! She always wanted to be Head Girl, but not if it was going to force her to live with Malfoy. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger have never in their lives gotten along, even during the final battle with Voldemort himself they argued! What would stop them now from destroying the whole tower, as well as each other!  
  
It was about a week before the annual Halloween Ball, which Hermione and Malfoy had completely planned out, and the decorations already in their Common Room, when Ron arrived at the door of their tower.  
  
"Hermione, um, can we, um, talk?" Ron said slowly  
  
"Sure. . ." Hermione agreed, she knew what this was about, Ron was breaking up with her, she knew it was comming, but she still harboured feelings for him.  
  
"Well, I don't know where to begin, 'Mione, you know I love you right?" Ron whispered, he didn't want Ferretboy hearing and making a mess with all of this, it was hard enough as it was  
  
"Yes, Ron and I love you too. . ." Hermione whimpered, her eyes began to glisten with unshed tears  
  
"Well, I love you like a sister 'Mione, and I don't want to mess that up" Ron whispered to Hermione slowly  
  
"I know Ron, I have known this was coming for a week now" Hermione said loudly, a quiet tear streaming down her beauitful face.  
  
Ron was lost now, Hermione didn't sound sad, but she was crying, it made no sense to him. He hugged her and they sat there for awhile hugging each other. Hermione's tears dried, and she really didn't hurt, she thought it would, but for some reason she agreed with Ron.  
  
"Thanks Ron, if you hadn't of said that, then I probably would have later on" Hermione admitted shyly  
  
"No problem, see at dinner then, I think Harry has some kind of announcement or something planned." Ron causually said on his way out.  
  
" Okay, talk to you later!" Hermione waved then, started her Potion's essay that was due in two weeks. She always liked to get things done early, it gave her so much free time to fly and write and do whatever else she wanted.  
  
Malfoy walked into the room, and looked down at Hermione in wonder for a while before finally saying,  
  
"How come you didn't break down crying when Weasley dumped you?"  
  
"I had no reason to cry, it didn't hurt, if you had easdropped longer you would have known that!" She yelled at him  
  
"Geez, I was just asking a question Hermione, there's no need to scream at me!" Malfoy was never this nice unless he wanted something, but there wasn't anything that he could possibly want from Hermione.  
  
"Why are you being so civil all of the sudden?" Hermione questioned  
  
"Because you became so attractive all of the sudden" Draco replied smoothly  
  
"Draco Malfoy, I am trying to be serious." Hermione answered, still in a state of shock  
  
"So am I, Hermione" Draco responded in a carefree tone, then proceeded to sit down next to her and flip through her almost completed essay. Hermione couldn't help but blush, and then she just starred at Draco for a while before he broke the silence,  
  
"Enjoying the view there Ms. Granger?" Draco laughed  
  
"No, who would enjoy sitting in a room with a heartless git like you" Hermione said sharply then left for dinner. Draco Malfoy would not be treated like that by a stupid mudblood, he was trying to be nice to her, even if it was for reasons neither of them liked, he would get his revenge.  
  
Dinner wasn't much better than Hermione's little conversation with Malfoy. Harry and Ron spent most of the time arguing, since Harry's "big" news was that he and Ginny started going out.  
  
"Oh come on Ron, just give him a chance, would you rather have Seamus dating your sister or Harry?" Hermione stated  
  
"Well, Harry" Seamus looked a little offended but no one cared "I BET THIS WAS YOUR IDEA HERMIONE GRANGER!!!!" Ron screamed at her then stood up and stomped off.  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY, DON'T YOU DARE WALK OFF!" Hermione shouted back, Ron stopped suddenly and walked back to the table. Draco Malfoy could be heard sneering at this but his fellow Slytherins told him to shut up, everyone wanted to hear what was happening.  
  
"Now Ron, all I did was help Harry to ask her out, and I care about Ginny just as much as you, so just be rational about this!" Hermione demanded  
  
"Okay fine! But. . ." Ron paused and looked around, making sure everyone could hear, then as he continued he got louder  
  
"If I catch my sister, Ginny, and Harry snogging YOU will have to snog the guy of my choice!" Ron knew this would keep Harry and Ginny from trying anything.  
  
"Okay fine!" Hermione agreed, smiling and happily walked off.  
  
Tomorrow was Saturday, no classes, and that meant any kind of clothes the pupils wanted. Hermione usually just wore something plan, but now that she had gotten older wearing what she called "better fitting" clothes was funner. Hermione owled Ginny before she put her PJs on and then went down stairs to the common room.  
  
"What are you doing Granger, trying to kill me?" Malfoy snickered  
  
"No, what are you talking about Ferretboy?" Hermione gave him a sideways look, then sat down in an armchair next to the fire.  
  
"Your wearing a red tanktop, if thats what muggles call it, and drawstring pants, quite showy for someone like you." Malfoy always twisted his words, making sure Hermione would take offence . "I could be more "showy" if you like Draco" Hermione winked, while laughing in the inside, freaking Malfoy out was too much fun . "Sounds good, love, why don't you come on over here. . ." Draco winked back, making this conversation over. Hermione stomped up stairs and went to bed.  
  
A/N: hahahahahhahahaahahahahahhhhaaaaaa HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE okay, enough crazy laughter! next chapter: Hermione's new look, some cussing, some kissing(lookie jessi I AM PUTTING THE R WORD INTO MY FIC!!), and some threats. Review or no new chapters for you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! plz review so I can be a good lil author and keep posting!!!! 


	2. Hermione n Hogsmeade

Disclaimer thinger: I do no own anything, and never will, therefore I do not own any HP characters, but this poorly planned plot is ALL mine, so don't steal it please!  
  
Ron was still steaming over Ginny and Harry on Saturday, but little did he know he would have more to worry over in the passing day. Breakfast was full of tension at the Gryffindor table, no one dared to speak. Ginny couldn't stand the silence or the mean looks any longer, she had to say something!  
  
"Where do you think Hermione is?" she said quietly  
  
"I Do Not Know" Ron said sternily, he gave Harry a dirty look. Seamus was lost in his own thoughts, he still was wondering why Ron said he felt better about Harry dating Ginny, then he would if he dated her. It didn't make any sense, yeah Harry was Ron's best friend, but Seamus had seen Harry snogging Lavender for pete's sake! Suddenly Ron gasped, violently pulling Seamus from his thoughts.  
  
Draco Malfoy didn't feel much like eating, his thoughts were still on his conversation with Hermione last night, she had changed so much. Her hair was straightened, her teeth were pretty, snow white and straighter than a ruler, and her body had filled out in all the right places. 'Why am I thinking about that mudblood anyway, Hermio---Granger doesn't mean anything to me does she?'  
  
"Hey Draco look at the mudblood, she looks pretty nice for once" Blaise Zabini laughed. Draco turned towards the doors to the Great Hall, and saw a fine looking amber haired girl walking down towards him. It was Hermione alright, he could tell by the smile that began to dance across her face at his expression, but in a way it wasn't her. Hermione was wearing makeup, but just enough to bring out her eyes more, a pleaded tennis style white skirt, and a white shirt with a single red stripe that went down from her left shoulder to her right and in her hand was a red hoodie that prefectly matched her outfit. On her feet she wore red and white sneakers and little white footie socks. No one, not Harry, not Ron, not Ginny, nor Draco knew she owned any of this, but they all enjoyed this new look, as did she.  
  
Hermioned walked between the Slytherin and Gryfinndor tables, then once she reached the end, walked up the other side of her house's table and stood infront of her seat next to Ginny. She looked down a Ginny, then to Ron and Harry who sat infront of her, but her gaze finally rested on one plaitium blonde Slytherin, when he returned her stare, she smiled then sat and ate her breakfast like normal.  
  
"Dude, Hermione, killer outfit!" Ginny squealed. Harry nodded in argeement and Ron turned around only to catch his worst enemy looking over at his preious 'Mione.  
  
"Malfoy better watch where he decides to stare" Ron grumbled  
  
"Ron, you worry to much!" Hermione dissmissed  
  
"Hey Hermione, don't you and the hidious head boy over there have Hogsmeade duty today?" Seamus asked suddenly.  
  
"Yeah, we are giving Professor McGonagall a break, she really needs it with all this stuff going on!" Hermione replied cheerfully, she was in a really good mood for once.  
  
"And you sound awefully cheerful, guess you must just love the idea of spending your whole day with Malfoy?" A deep voice mocked. The four friends turned to look up and see none other than Blaise Zabini standing behind Hermione with his hands in his pockets, grinning evily. His black hair wasn't arranged in any certain order and his eys sparkled with uncompariable emotion.  
  
"No, I do NOT love the idea, but if you wish to know I do LOVE the idea of not having to be near so many unsufferable Slytherin gits, like yourself. So if you would, please, leave us the hell alone I would be very happy." Hermione said in a calm and very adult tone.  
  
"Damn Granger, you have become hot in more ways than one!" Zabini blurted out, he loved to pick on her.  
  
"Did you not hear Hermione, or are you really that stupid Zabini" Ron began "She told you to bugger off, and you better before I have to step in." Ron was raging now, and Seamus got up and walked out of the Great Hall before someone got hurt. Even with Ron's threat Zabini did not move and just stood and snickered.  
  
"Hey asshole I told you to fuck off!" Ron stood up and began to yell curses at Zabini, and his face was turning red. Hermione didn't know what was going on exactly, all she knew was Ron was about ready to get detention and she didn't want to be the one to give it to him.  
  
Soon someone was towering over the hot headed Ron. His tall masculine figure cast a shadow down over Ron and Hermione, who was sitting infront of him, her head in her hands. The young man tapped Ron on the shoulder, and said:  
  
"Excuse me Weasley, but Blaise has not a clue of what he is saying" Only one voice could sound so arrogant, it was Malfoy.  
  
Hermione looked up, and Malfoy peered at her with his unreadable silver eyes. She had always wished she had eyes like his, they were so beauitful, but what was she thinking, it was Malfoy, he was an evil, selfish bastard, and he didn't deserve to hear such nonsense.  
  
"Hermione, we need to leave soon so that we can meet Professor McGonagall before we leave." Malfoy said matter-of-factly  
  
"Okay, I am coming, just hold on for a sec." Hermione stated coldly. She looked a a retreating Blaise, made sure he was gone, and then proceeded to walk out of the Great Hall with Malfoy.  
  
Professor McGonagall was happy to see them early, the sooner the trip started the better, Hogwarts needed some peace and quiet if you asked her.  
  
"Keep you eyes on the students at ALL times, and stay TOGETHER, and most importantly NO FIGHTING!" and with these brief instructions the Professor saw them off. The next couple of hours would go by fast and very uneventful. By the time the head boy and girl returned, made sure everyone was back, safe, and sound, and finally reported back to McGonagall again, dinner was being served. Dinner was no better than breakfast, even though Ron had cooled down, and was beginning to feel happy for Harry and Ginny. Soon the silence was broken by the sound of students leaving, so Hermione got up and walked back to her dorm in unsounding sadness for her best friend.  
  
It was about 9 at night when there was a scratching coming from Hermione's door. Draco wasn't sure he had heard it at first, but then it happened a second time, and soon he was racing up the stairs with Hermione following.  
  
"What in Merlin's name do you have locked in your room Granger?" Malfoy questioned  
  
"Nothing, now just open the door, I want to know what it is sometime today!" Hermione wasn't in the mood for Malfoy's stupid immature games. Draco did as he was told, for once, and slowly opened the door. BOOM! A snow white owl, better known as Hedwig, crashed directly into Malfoy and sent him tumbling over. Swearing and cursing Draco got back up as Hedwig delivered whatever he was carrying to Hermione. It was a howler, but she was sure it wasn't from Harry, so who would send her a howler using Harry's owl?  
  
A/N: hahah you will have to review and then read the 3rd chapter to find out, i kno i kno i said romance in this chapter, but i lied, u can wait one more chapter can't you! NEXT CHAPTER~the halloween ball, and a howler for hermione! 


	3. Awkward Silences

Disclaimer Thinger: I do not own anything Harry Potter, only my rancid plot line (a/n: dont ask how a plot line is rancid, lol)  
  
Hermione climbed down the stairs, her skirt swishing and brushing along her knees. Draco soon followed and was still asking questions,  
  
"Who sent that? What's going on?" Draco was demanding answers, answers he wasn't going to get. He sat down beside Hermione on the couch and she began to open the howler. In not one minutes delay it began to screech at her.  
  
"HERMIONE GRANGER!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!!! I FOUND HIM AND HER (voices similar to Harry and Ginny's could be heard trying to calm the person yelling down) IN THE COMMON ROOM!!!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS? HUH!?!? HAHAHA, SINCE WE ALL KNOW HOW MUCH YOU JUST LOVE FERRETBOY. . .THATS WHO I PICK, I PICK DRACO MALFOY!!!" Now the speaker's voice was clear, it was from Ron, and he had caught Harry and Ginny snogging. Hermione was filled with mixed emotions and did the only thing she could, she put her head in her hands. She was praying that the howler would end, but it kept going on, and Hermione began to get a headache.  
  
"Damn you Ron. . ." Hermione whispered to herself  
  
Draco looked intently at the howler, 'What in the blazes was Weasley yelling about, and why did he mention my name,' were just a few of his thoughts. He looked over at Hermione, she had sunk down and her head was resting in her hands. After a couple minutes more of Ron's screaming, Draco pick up the howler and threw it into the fire, and as soon as he did Hermione looked over at his with a curious gaze.  
  
"Thanks Draco" Hermione was quietly. Draco starting grinning, and leaned back onto the couch.  
  
"Why are you smiling?" Hermione wasn't in a great mood  
  
"You just called me Draco" Malfoy still had a stupid grin on his face  
  
"oh" Hermione's voice got silent again, and then she got up to go to her room. A hand caught her wrist, she knew it was Draco, but she wondered why. He got up and walked over to her, his grip still holding her arm fiirmly.  
  
"Hermione, what was Ron Weasley talking about in that howler?" Draco's voice was for once free of anger, hatred, and instead was soft and comforting.  
  
"It's nothing, Ron is just mad and is ranting about anything he can." She lied, and it hurt her. She couldn.t stand it any longer, she needed to escape to her bedroom, but he was holding onto her hand. She could feel his warmth passing through her, Draco looked so inviting and friendly. He let go And she walked away.  
  
It was Thursday, and the Halloween ball would be in two days. Ron wasn't speaking to anyone, and Hermione hadn't gone through with her end of the deal. Actually she had been avoided Malfoy since that lonely, cold Saturday night. But now she had to speak with him, they had to work out how to do the decorations on Saturday, and what they would wear(the head boy and girl's costume usually was related) and a billion other things. When Hermione came down and looked to see if Draco was in the common room like normal, he was gone, and so was his broom.  
  
'Perfect timing, Draco' Hermione thought. She went on down to breakfast hoping to see him there before her first class, Charms. But to her dismay, he wasn't and Ron was there either, but that wasn't an entirely bad thing.  
  
"Hey everybody! Where's Ron, I was kinda hoping to talk to him. . ." Hermione announced cheerfully  
  
"Oh, Ron is on the Quidditch pitch practicing" Ginny and Ron said at the same time, then trned and gave each other a quick kiss.  
  
"Oh no. . ." Hermione sunk into her seat.  
  
"You are the last person I expected to see at here, Malfoy" Ron was grinning evily as he took to the air. Malfoy turned to him and gave him an angered look.  
  
"So, anything happen between you and Hermione?"  
  
"NO, she hasn't talked to me since you sent her that STUPID howler, and by the way, WHY did you say that you picked me?" Draco's temper was beginning to flare up, and this was not a good thing for poor Ron. Ron looked at Malfoy for a moment, making sure that he had no clue what was going on, and then brust into a fit of laughter, he was laughing so hard that he almost fell off his broom.  
  
"She*laughs*didn't*giggles*tell. . .you?" Ron was trying to be as serious as possible. Malfoy nodded, and Ron continued to explain,  
  
"Well, when I found out that Harry and Ginny were dating I was mad, and THEN I found out that Hermione was in on it too, so I made a deal with them, thinking that it would prevent Harry and Ginny pulling anything, I said if I caught them snogging she had to snog any guy that I choose." Ron began laughing harder when Malfoy's face turned bright red. He easily put two and two together, and it really did equal four.(A/N: LoL, I came up with that one day during english!)  
  
Potions was awkward that day, of course, Draco and Hermione ended up being partners, and of course, Ron laughed his head off. It wouldn't be until later on that night that Hermione would realize why whenever Ron would look at them and laugh Draco would turn red.  
  
"I talked to Weasley today. . ." Draco's voice began to trail off when they reached their tower after dinner.  
  
"Oh yeah, what did he say?" Hermione was glad they were talking again.  
  
"I know what he meant when he was yelling in that howler he sent last week, he told me this morning." Draco was now sitting on the couch, watching Hermione pace around the room. She paced a few more minutes and then plopped onto the couch, right next to Draco.  
  
"What in the hell are we supposed to do now?" Hermione was really getting a headache now. Draco turned to her a gave a little smile.  
  
"Draco. . ." She shunned him, but he only leaned forward and laughed, his lips brushing against her's. Hermione's eyes grew wider, what were they doing, what was. . . Her thoughts were cut off by a soft kiss from the head boy, and she returned it. His lips were warm and smooth. At first his kisses were like a flower blooming, starting slowly, and speeding up only a little, but they soon grew passionate, and wild. She leaned back at his will, now pinned on the couch, his stare was full of untamed emotion, and a smile was playing across his face. He leaned in and kissed her again, this time his tongue was entreating enterance to her mouth. Hermione began to giggle, she felt unique, she felt wanted, and most importantly she felt loved. They wrestled around on the couch, laughing and smiling, and sneaking kisses. CRASH! Draco had rolled onto the floor and pulled Hermione down with him, and as they came crashing down, so did reality. For a while they had forgotten everything that was going on, and let loose, they allowed their emotions to take control, and now playtime was over.  
  
'This is so wrong, but it feels so right' Draco thought as he looked up and Hermione, who was sitting atop him. He slowly got up, and the silence began again.  
  
A/N: I know I said there would be a Halloween Ball, in here, but look what you got!! A WHOLE PARAGRAPH OF THE "r" WORD. In case you didnt understand that lil joke, the "r" word is romance, one of my friends didn't understand that. . . NEXT CHAPTER: this whole chapter will be the Halloween Ball, and I will start on it after I see LoTR, I love HP and LoTR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! When you review, like i kno u will *hint*, please tell me if the chapters are too long or too short!!! thx, Flameangel84 


	4. Draco is Changing

A/N: After getting a review, asking if my Romance fic was any diffferent from the rest, from a person who only read the first chapter*coughs*I have decided to change the direction I was going to take this chapter, so stick with reading it!!! I know everyone wants those two younginz to go to the halloween ball, but just wait!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to harry potter, but i do own this plot line.  
  
It was a cool, crisp Saturday afternoon, and Hogwarts was all a buzz. Guys were asking girls to save them a dance. Girls were gossiping while pinning over what to wear. The head boy and girl were. . .well, what were they doing actually, no one knows.  
  
"Draco Malfoy if you do not stop right now I will curse you for the rest of your living AND dying years!!!" Hermione screeched through the Great Hall. Right now they were supposed to be putting up decorations, but clearly they were not.  
  
"I was JUST trying to break the silence, jeez Granger lighten up a bit, love" Malfoy whispered in her ear. He always had a way of sneaking up on people, like a natural born talent.  
  
"Whatever!" Hermione sighed while walking to the other side of the hall. It was clear to Draco that she had no interest in talking, or doing anything else for that matter. The rest of the day went by with out her saying a single word to him, unless it was something like:  
  
"Draco hang that higher"  
  
"Draco thats all wrong, jeez, I thought you were supposed to be SMART!"  
  
"Draco go do something, Please!!! This is nerve racking enough as is!!!"  
  
Hermione was getting really annoyed, something was wrong with Malfoy. He was never this nice, he had changed so much since they had to start living together, most of the time she didn't mind it at all, but today it was just getting on her nerves, REALLY BAD!!! Draco on the other hand, just felt a little, Okay maybe more than a little awkward, and thought talking(a bold move) would make the atmosphere brighten.  
  
"Hey 'Mione!! Need any help?" Ron asked cheerfully, rumor had it that HE was taking Pansy Parkinson to the ball, looks like Draco wasn't the only Slytherin going soft. Hermione's reply sounded a lot like Malfoy's when you said something to him he didn't want to hear.  
  
"Jeez, what's wrong Hermione, I only want to help!" Ron said dramically.  
  
"She has been in a bad mood all day." Draco said monotonously.  
  
"No I haven't Draco, I just. . ." Hermione began to trail off, and mumbled.  
  
"Okay, somethings going on here, hmm, kissy, kissy, huggy, huggy!" Ron teased. He walked out of the Great Hall laughing. 'Ahhhh, revenge always has a bittersweet flavor!' Ron said in his head.  
  
That night was loud and swirling with color. When Ginny and Harry arrived they were greeted by a beautiful bewitching faerie and a handsome young ghostly knight-better known as Hermione and Draco. After walking to an empty table Ginny said to Harry:  
  
"Their costumes don't match, hmm, somethings wrong. . ."  
  
"Something is always wrong when Malfoy is around!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
Soon all of Hogwarts was gathered in the Great Hall, and of course Dumbledore gave his speech and thanked the head boy and girl, then the fun began. Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Pansy, and Draco were all sitting at a table, getting along to some's despair, when Seamus Finnigan waltzed over to stand in between where Hermione and Draco were sitting.  
  
" Sup Hermione, everyone else?" Seamus said in a smooth voice.  
  
"I'm fine, how about yourself, Seamus?" Hermione asked politely while turning around in her chair.  
  
"Well, I am fine also, but I would be even better, if you cared to join me in a dance, Ms.Granger." Seamus said with more confidence than Malfoy during a Potions exam. Ginny and Pansy were giggling and Seamus held out his hand to help Hermione up.  
  
"I would love to!" Hermione Granger smiled, she looked absolutely beautiful, and Finnigan had just stolen her from one jealous Slytherin.  
  
"Well, Draco, it looks as if jealousy has washed down upon you like a wave breaking upon a rock." Ron grinned. Seamus gracefully spun Hermione around the dance floor, slowly only to bring her into his embrace. They spent most of the night on the dance floor, Draco hiding in the shadows, wishing he was different, wishing he were nicer, better, anything just as long as he could be with Hermione. The night ended, and Seamus wished Hermione a great night, kissed her on the cheek and left. The head boy and girl thanked everyone for coming and worked some on the clean up of the great hall.  
  
"I think we did a wonderful job, don't you Draco?" Hermione's mood had improved ten fold  
  
"Yeah I guess" Draco seemed depressed to Hermione, so she hurried up with cleaning, he probably wanted to be left alone.  
  
"Well, I think that's most of it, we can go now if you want . . ." Hermione said, she didn't try to cheer Draco up, for she knew that was already impossible.  
  
"I am just going to finish up these last two tables, you can go on ahead, I will be right behind you." His voice did have more emotion, but those soft silver soul-bearing eyes gave him away. With that Hermione left him alone in the Great Hall, unknowing to the dangers ahead. (A/N: this part may get confuzzling, so I am going to divide it into Hermione's path and Draco's path, basically, whats happening with Granger, and whats happening with Malfoy.)  
  
Hermione:  
  
She walked in the deep darkness, her thoughts following her every turn. She heard something. . .someone behind her. Hermione whipped around to see nothing, but as she turned to continue on her course back to her dorm, she ran into someone.  
  
"Sorry! I didn't see you standing there." Hermione went around the person and was continuing down the hall when a hand reached out and caught her arm.  
  
"Where do you think you are going Granger" Blaise Zabini hissed.  
  
Draco:  
  
'Stupid Slytherins don't know how to clean up after themselves!' Draco thought  
  
'Wait, what am I saying? I am a Slytherin!!!' Life was becoming one huge headache for Draco Malfoy, he was falling in love with the enemy, his father whom he never really cared about was in Azkaban, waiting for the kiss that would take him form this world, his mother was never around now that she had control of the Malfoy Manor, and he really didn't know who he was anymore. Draco was about to leave when his foot hit something, when he took it into the light, it was whiskey, and it was sitting beside Blaise Zabini's empty chair.  
  
"Oh shit" Malfoy exclaimed out loud while breaking into a run, he had a bad feeling in his gut, something was wrong. . .  
  
Hermione:  
  
"Zabini leave me the hell alone, it's past curfew, go to your dorm!" Hermione shouted  
  
"Not before I have a little fun. . ." Blaise whispered seductivly into Hermione's ear. He violently threw her against the wall, and pinned her to it.  
  
"I wonder how a mudblood's lips taste" Blaise sneered as he was pushing his own lips onto Hermione's.  
  
Normal:  
  
"Get off her you sick Bastard!!" Draco commanded. Blaise looked over at Malfoy and grinned before saying,  
  
"Wanna join in on the fun Draco? Granger is a really. . ." But his sentence was cut off by the sound of Draco's fist smashing into his jaw.  
  
"Hermione-GO!" Draco shouted at his secret love, hot tears were rolling down her face, but she didn't move. Blaise got up and growled angerly at Draco before moving toward him to strike. CRRRAACKKK! Zabini had forgotten about Granger, who just broke his nose. Blaise Zabini stumbled back a few feet, blood gushing out of his nose, before turning and breaking into a run. As he left he could be heard yelling:  
  
"Draco Malfoy, your a damn traitor, and you'll have hell to pay for this!"  
  
"Fuck you Blaise!" Draco spat at the retreating Slytherin, then he turned toward Hermione. She looked on the edge of hysterical cries and furious curses. Their were bruises on her wrists, and it hurt Draco to look at her, he felt like it was all his fault, he shouldn't have let her go alone.  
  
"Draco I'm sorry. . ." Hermione whispered before falling to her knees and crying. Draco rushed to her side, and pulled her into his embrace.  
  
"Shhh, don't cry Hermione it wasn't your fault. Blaise is just a drunken asshole." Anger still lined his voice, but it was calming, and he stroked her hair. Hermione's sobs quieted, and they stood up, Draco's arm place firmly around her waist, and they walked towards their tower. . .together.  
  
A/N: that was a nice long chapter!!! I am so proud of it!! Maybe Hermione may see the light in Draco's heart after all. . . REVIEW PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE!!!! 


	5. Silent Sorrow for the Morrow

Disclaimer: Me No Own No harry potter  
  
A/N: Okay, it wasn't apparent enough to this guy I know, Robert, that this is happening in their 7th year at Hogwarts, but you know he didn't know who Percy was!! He didn't know who Pansy Parkinson was either!!!  
  
"The saddest thing is the death of a heart." ~Chinese Proverb  
  
'If Draco only knew why I was crying' Hermione thought as they walked down the hallway, his arm protectively wrapped around her waist. As soon as they got to their tower Hermione took a shower and healed her wrists.  
  
"How are you doing?" Draco asked in his normal, well to Hermione anyway, voice.  
  
"Yeah all he did was bruise my wrists, he got one forced kiss in, but it he didnt quite kiss my lips." Hermione was calm and lounging in her PJs.  
  
"Ohhhh" Draco had calmed down, especially since he knew Blaise would forget it all, he always forgets what happens when he gets drunk.  
  
"It's no big deal, well not anymore. . " Hermione really felt fine about the ordeal with Blaise, it was just it scared her, and then Draco came and protected her, it was really all emotionally confusing. There were so many questions Draco wanted to ask Hermione, but he didn't he dare to shake her up again.  
  
"Draco I wasn't crying because he hurt me or anything." Hermione said in a reassuring tone  
  
"Then why were you crying" Draco had no clue what was going on now.  
  
"Because, well, because its hard to explain, it was like bottled up emotion you could say, not all of it was sadness." Hermione was staring into the fire, lost in thought. Draco Malfoy never cried, so he didn't understand. 'Bottled up emotion?' he thought 'what does that mean'  
  
"So you were crying because you hadn't let out the emotions you had been feeling and somehow the events around you triggered a release of emotion?" Draco was trying to find order in chaos.  
  
"Okay, let me explain it like this, your having a ruff day, and you are trying to act normal, but someone just does something to set you off and you blow up in their face, have you ever done that?" Hermione turned and looked into his eyes  
  
"Yes I have" the conversation had gotten to serious for Malfoy's liking  
  
"That's basically what happened, except the thing that set me off was Blaise's stupid actions, and the strenght of my voice had failed." He finally was understanding what happened, even though he knew she was hiding something.  
  
"Thanks by the way Draco for stepping in." Hermione didn't want to admit that she needed help to him, she didn't like admiting a lot of things to him.  
  
"It's no big deal, you really didn't need my help, plus I needed a punching bag." Draco couldn't meet her gaze anymore, he needed her to need his help. Both of the unhappy Hogwarts student headed off to bed thinking of the other, minds filled with unspoken words.  
  
The next day's dawn bought a new perspective on life for Hermione and Draco. At breakfast, the Slytherin table was all wondering how Blaise Zabini got beat up, and like Malfoy had mental predicted, he had no clue. The Gryffindor table was busying talking about how Ron and Pansy had started dating and Seamus' surprise for Hermione, a single undying red rose. As Hermione Granger approached her friends, Gryffindor girls began to giggle and the guys began to think how much their girlfriends would complain at how UNromantic they were, and Seamus Finnigan stood up, with the beautiful rose behind him.  
  
"Good morning Seamus!" Hermione said quite cheerfully.  
  
"The morning is only so sweet when your near." Seamus then reached down grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it before continuing,  
  
"I have bought you this rose, because it is the only living being on this Earth that resembles the pure, loving, angelic nature of you, Hermione." He handed her the rose, and she blushed deeply.  
  
"Thank you Seamus, no one has ever said kinder words to me." Hermione was very embarrassed, she hoped he didn't keep this up, it was really killing her, having a great and honorable guy fall for you, when you are in love with the one person you can never have.  
  
Draco Malfoy has been finding himself feel jealous more often, usually he never felt this way, but now it was apart of his daily routine. Today he was jealous over Seamus Finnigan, just like yesterday.  
  
'Damn it Granger why do you make me feel this way?' Draco thought angerly, though deep down he knew it wasn't her fault. Later in potions he would find out that Finnigan and Granger were dating.  
  
'I am nothing to her, everything that happened between us was just a way of releasing emotions, she just needed a quick fix. Why in the hell do I have to love the only girl in the whole freakin' school I can't have!' Draco sat staring harshly at the board, he didn't even hear Snape ask him a question, or himself answer it.  
  
"Dude, what's wrong with Malfoy?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"How should I know!?!" Harry whispered back  
  
"He looks depressed. . ." Pansy Parkinson chimmed in. Little did she know she was right, but depression never lasted long in a Malfoy, just like all other emotions it turned to anger, rage, and arrogance. Draco finished his potion at the same time Hermione did, and when they were walking back to their seats Hermione tried to talk to him, but failed.  
  
"Hey Draco, you Ok?" Hermione asked sweetly. But Draco just turned from her and walked hastily to his own chair.  
  
'I take that as a NO, and ITS YOUR FAULT GRANGER!' Hermione thought as she sat down. She glanced over at Malfoy quickly, making sure no one saw her, then dwifted back into her thoughts.  
  
'Why did I tell Seamus yes? I don't like him like that, he is just my friend. Hermione Granger, you idiot!' She silently scolded herself. As she left potions she looked over her shoulder once more at the prince of Slytherin, his black robs flowing down from his shoulders, he looked terribly powerful, and he looked back at her with an icy, freezing stare, at which she smiled back, trying to make it like before, but she couldnt change what or how he was feeling, to her warm smile he closed his eyes, hung his head, and shook it as if she had disappointed him. An awful feeling ran through Hermione, she could feel it in her bones, she wanted to cry and run and hide, but she couldn't, she felt the gulit of causing another soul pain. Pain that would only be returned to her in two weeks.  
  
Seamus Finnigan had grown on Hermione, she actually cared for him, but she had made one mistake, she had given her heart to another. Seamus had noticed that something was going on between Hermione and Malfoy, the only problem was Malfoy had gone, in a lack for better words, numb. One day during charms Blaise Zabini punched him square in the jaw, and he didn't even blink. He couldn't stand to be with Hermione any longer, she couldn't care about him and love Malfoy at the same time.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Draco asked a sobbing Hermione coldly after dinner that night.  
  
"Seamus broke up with me." Hermione was trying to be strong, ever since Seamus asked her out and she said yes he had hated her with a passion.  
  
"Yeah and?" Draco was sick of her crying, she was so weak and pathetic. Hermione started crying harder, and Malfoy yelled louder.  
  
"Why do you always come crying to me? Why do I always have to fix all the wrongs in your pathetic little life Granger?" Those words would echo through Hermione's mind until the next morning.  
  
Hermione sat quietly through breakfast, until suddenly she spoke.  
  
"Fuck off Draco Malfoy!" an unnoticed figure had appeared behind where she was sitting.  
  
"You know for a fact Granger I would rather be stabbing myself with an ice sickle than standing here, waiting for you so we can meet Professor McGonagall." Draco's cold voice stabbed at her. She turned around and stood up infront of him.  
  
"Why in the hell do you give a damn if I get into trouble?" Hermione shouted  
  
"Because, it is my DUTY." Malfoy screamed back  
  
"You are asking to be hit Malfoy!" Hermione raged on  
  
"Then hit me, Hermione, I don't care anymore." Draco's voice had lessened, and became weak and small. Before anyone knew what was going on, Hermione Granger punched Draco Malfoy in the face. The force of the blow busted his bottom lip and turned his face away from her. To Draco's surprise he heard a faint cry, Hermione had quiet tears rolling down her cheeks, he felt so bad for her.  
  
"I. . .hate. . .you. . .Draco. . ." She sobbed before hitting him again, only on the other side. Blood was running down from the corner of his mouth.  
  
"I know you do Hermione, you always have, and you always will." Draco said silently, blood rushing from his mouth, he was bleeding badly now. Hermione cried harder, her knees began to buckle, and she turned and ran. Draco stood there, his head hung low, and he walked slowly to the Hospital ward. Madam Pomfrey frowned at Draco's appearance, but looked as if she expected him. She lead him to an empty bed, next to which Hermione sat, with Professor McGonagall scolding her.  
  
"Ms. Granger, I never thought I would have to give You detention, you are the head girl, you are supposed to make an example, not punch your fellow student." Professor McGonagall was about to continue when Draco Malfoy sat down, and interrupted  
  
"It wasn't Hermione's fault, I asked her to hit me." Draco sat silently, and waited for Madam Pomfrey to return with something to heal the inside of his mouth, especially since after he spoke he felt blood begin to fill up his mouth again. Professor McGonagall stared at the head boy in wonder, she knew he had to be in a tremendous amount of pain, but he asked her to hit him? It made no sense! 'Draco Malfoy asking to be hit, and being serious about it, something was wrong with that boy!' she thought.  
  
"Then, Mr. Malfoy, what would you like me to do as punishment to Ms.Granger?" the Professor's voice was always so serious and uptight.  
  
"Have her sit right where she is at until she feels better, or until Madam Pomfrey releases me from her care." Draco's voice was just as serious as McGonagall's. The wise professor sighed before nodding and leaving. Soon Madam Pomfrey was back, and tended to Malfoy, telling him he had to stay in the Hospital ward until at least dinner time, before turning to Hermione and asking:  
  
"Ms. Granger, since you will be here for a while, will you watch over Mr.Malfoy, he has a tendency to wander off" Madam Pomfrey gave Draco a disappointed look, and Hermione shook her head yes, before leaning back and closing her eyes. Malfoy's jaw had begun to bruise and his head was throbbing in pain, so once Hermione looked like she was sound asleep he got up and started to walk out of the hospital.  
  
"Sit Down Draco" Hermione's voice commanded, it was cold and harsh. Draco turned around and walked over to her bed and sat down.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" she asked the boy sitting next to her  
  
"You Hermione." his voice was filled with despair. She sat up and looked at him wildly  
  
"You have changed me, and I don't know what to do about it. I tried to push you away but it only hurt worse, I tried to hate you like I used to, but I can't feel the way I did before. I have never felt so much for one person in my life. Everytime you smile it breaks my heart, because I know that smile isn't for me. I am a Malfoy, I am not supposed to care what other's think, but I do, I care what you think. I hate myself for all I have done, but I don't know how to deal with the feelings I have. I must be the worst person to have ever lived. I have failed at being so many things, I have even failed at being myself. It feels like I am falling, the father I have hated for all my life is gone, my mother never has anytime, and I have fallen in love with the one person I can never have. I love you, Hermione Granger, and I know you probably won't ever feel the same towards me. I have nothing felt to loose." Draco's voice was slow, and trembling. He looked over at Hermione, she had more tears running down her face.  
  
"I am so sorry Draco, I am sorry I have caused you so much pain. Your wrong, your not the worst person in the world, and I. . ." She looked over at him, his eyes were filled with sorrow, but he hadn't shed a tear. Hermione leaned over and whispered in his ear:  
  
"I love you Draco Malfoy."  
  
A/N: You will never know how many times I stopped and almost started crying. I couldn't write like normal, I couldn't express Draco's feelings very well, or Hermione's for that matter. I know this has to be the worst of all my chapters yet, but I promise it will get better! Review please! 


	6. Bittersweet Aftertaste

Disclaimer: I dont own anything that u have heard of! like hp or something along those lines. . . ..  
  
A/N: I really dont know what to do now, i dont think im ready for them to have a relationship so im going to play around with them for a while at least until they get to christmas break!!! I want to explain the name of the chapter- earlier Ron said revenge always has a bittersweet aftertaste, and this is his revenge's bittersweet aftertaste, the relationship brewing between our two beloved character's in its self bittersweet, just think about it for a moment, then I might not sound so crazy!  
  
Chapter 6: Bittersweet Aftertaste  
  
This chapter is for my two friends, Stephen and Valerie! ~inspiration-thats what this chapter is lacking~  
  
The harsh cold wind blew across Hermione's face as she stood outside, looking towards the sky, in search of a certain blonde headed boy who was supposed to be in the Hospital ward. She spotted him as he dived down toward her, a smile beginning to form on his face, which was now bruise free.  
  
"Hey Hermione, care to join me?" Draco asked her causually  
  
"No, I'm. . .I'm afraid of heights. . . .and we need to get back into the Hospital ward, Madam Pomfrey sent me out here to get you, she wants to check up on you before you can be released!" Hermione's voice began to raise in volume.  
  
"Well one day, Hermione Granger, your going to have to learn how to fly, you might need it!" Draco said matter-of-factly  
  
"I guess it's best to know how to swim before you drown. . ." Hermione hated when Draco was right! The two walked slowly back indoors, Madam Pomfrey quickly checked over Draco, and sent him off.  
  
"So, we have exactly 30 minutes before dinner, what do you want to do?" Draco asked in a bored kind of tone.  
  
"Hmmmm, I don't know!" Hermione smiled sweetly at him. Draco felt her gently take hold of his hand and they walked back toward their tower.  
  
"Ahem, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger?" A fimilar, yet stern voice said. The two had decided to keep their love a secret for now, but they had been caught, red handed(A/N: i kno thats so clichE) Draco and Hermione turned around, ready to face whoever was standing behind them, that was of course everyone except Percy Weasley.  
  
"Percy!?!" Hermione squealed in delight, she ran over and gave him a big hug. Draco just opted for a hand shake.  
  
"Wait. . .Percy, you know that's Draco MALFOY, and Draco you know thats Percy WEASLEY." Hermione asked in a confused state.  
  
"Yeah and?" Draco answered first.  
  
"I met Draco during the wars, he is the soul reason that Lucius Malfoy is away in Azkaban, and the Ministry has sent me here to thank you both for your help." Percy said in his normal buisness like tone  
  
"What kind of thank you is the Ministry sending us?" Draco asked suspiciously.  
  
"We can discuss that once we reach yours and Hermione's tower." Percy began walking in the direction of their tower, Draco soon caught up to him and continued to interrogate him, while Hermione walked slowly behind.  
  
"Well, Hermione, you know that Harry is already recieving his Aurors training, he started in preperation for the war." Percy began  
  
"Yes, I helped him balance his homework, Auror training, AND Quidditch practice!" Hermione said in an exasperated tone. Draco Malfoy had developed a jealous glint in his eye. Even though all of his family before him turned to the dark sida and became Death Eaters, did not in anyway mean that he was going to become one, actually he had was dreamt of becoming an Auror. Little did he know his dreams were about to come true...  
  
"Well, when the war broke out, and we were all fighting, one of the highest ranking Auror's noticed a young man, who naturally had talent enough to fight as an Auror, he was sleathy, speedy, and strong. The young man he noticed turned out to be Draco Malfoy." Percy looked over toward an overjoyed, yet characteristicly calm Malfoy.  
  
"Since you have helped the Ministry in so many ways, and on the account that Harry can handle the training and his school work. . .Draco I am here to help you begin to your Auror training, you will be training along side Harry and the current DADA teacher, and your favorite teacher Hermione, Professor Snape." A goofy grin spread across Draco's face, right now he didn't care who he had to train with, as long as he got to train.  
  
"Tell the Ministry that I thank them, profusely." Hermione giggled at the fact that a Malfoy was thanking someone for something.  
  
"And, thank you too Percy!" Hermione chimmed in, it was good to see the older Weasley, but she did feel a little bit left out.  
  
"Hermione the Ministry also sent you something too, what it is I do not know." Percy pulled a cream coloured folder from his robed and handed it to her. In gold ink it said Ms.Hermione Granger, and on the back it had the seal of the Ministry.  
  
"Hey Percy, didn't Fudge get sent to jail?" Hermione asked while placing the evelope on the coffee table in front of the couch Draco and her were seated on.  
  
"Yes, he is currently spending a life sentence at Azkaban for helping the Death Eaters, and helping Voldemort." Percy answered coldly  
  
"Then who is the Minister of Magic?" Draco asked  
  
"No one" This shocked the two Hogwarts students, but what was sent to Hermione would shock them even more.  
  
"They asked Dumbledore, but he loves Hogwarts too much to leave it, so we asked him to find us a wizard or witch that would, as he feels, best hold the office." Percy seemed happy that the decision was Dumbledore's. Percy had reunited with his family and apologised to Dumbledore, Harry, and amoung others-Fred and George.  
  
It was nearing dinner time, when a knock sounded at the Common Room's door. The painting outside that hid the enterance was that of a Lion pinning down a snake. Hermione got up and answered the door, surprised to see her friends standing infront of her.  
  
"Percy!!!!!!" Ginny squealed and ran over and jumped on the poor 23 year old wizard.  
  
"Hey Percy!" Ron exclaimed, he was glad to see a friendly face  
  
"So Percy have you seen Fred and George's shop?" Harry asked, he knew that Percy thought the idea of a joke shop was a little out there, but his brothers enjoyed it . Percy laughed at Harryis joke and they all sat down, only to frown at the sight of one unwelcomed Slytherin.  
  
"What is HE doing here?" Ron hissed  
  
"I live HERE!" Draco shouted soon wishing he hadn't because Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"Ow!" Draco jerked back away from Hermione, and everyone but Ron laughed.  
  
"Hey 'Mione, what's in that evelope on the table?" Ginny asked trying to direct the conversation from Malfoy, by the looks that Mione and Malfoy had been giving one another everything was fine between them.  
  
"She doesn't know she won't open it." Draco looked at Hermione and smiled  
  
"I will to open it, I just was asking Percy a question and then everyone magicly showed up--Hey why are you guys here?" Hermione said, again changing the subject.  
  
"We came to see what was going on after what happened this morning at breakfast." Ron said, staring sternly at Malfoy.  
  
"It was just some tension that needed to be released." Hermione said quietly while looking over at Draco's jaw, remembering what had happened that morning.  
  
"It's 5 minutes until Dinner, I say that we head down to the Great Hall, and everyone meets us back here around lets say 7." Draco suggested. After everyone nodded or voiced their acceptance the gang headed down to the Hall for dinner. Draco walked over silently to the Slytherin table, only to have Blaise tease him for Hermione beating the "shit out of him."  
  
Percy eat with the Gryffindors and the conversation there also found it's way to speaking of Hermione and Draco.  
  
"So when is the wedding?" Percy asked in a playful tone, ever since he and Penelope had gotten married he was in a generally lighter mood.  
  
"What wedding?" Ginny asked  
  
"Hermione and Draco's of course!" Harry chimmed in  
  
"I never knew I was such a great match maker!" Ron joked  
  
"The wedding is schelduled for sometime before Christmas, and Ginny I want you to be my maid of honor!" Hermione said in a serious tone  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" everyone yelled at Hermione who couldn't breathe now that she was laughing so hard.  
  
"Don't scare us like that!" Ginny scolded, then brust out giggling. Draco was watching his friends have fun at the Gryffindor table.  
  
'Wait, did I just call them my friends?' Draco was in the middle of an inner conflict when he noticed everyone heading back to the head's tower, so he thought they would join in.  
  
"Hermione, I think you turning me into a softee." Draco whispered in her ear when he caught up. Hermione started laughing agian and everyone turned around turned around to see Draco looking awfully confused.  
  
"Hermione told us about your wedding plans! You, Devil, You, stealing away our Mione!" Ron joked, he really didn't mind teasing and joking around with Draco, he never really taunted him or Harry or Hermione any longer, and Draco had saved his butt during the war. Draco had a look in his eyes that said 'What plans?' Everyone began to laugh again.  
  
"Hermione how did you know? I haven't pick up the engagement ring up yet??" Draco asked with a fake look of disbelief. Giggles could be heard through out the halls and in the Common Room of the two ex-enemy Hogwarts students. The group was soon joined by Ron's girlfriend Pansy Parkinson, a fellow Slytherin and they proceeded to bug poor Hermione until she opened the letter. Draco tried to read over her shoulder but she swatted at him playful and he gave her an offended look.  
  
"You already beat me up once today*sad puppy dog eyes*" Draco whinned  
  
"Yes and do you really want me to beat you up a second time." Hermione asked, and Draco grinned back evily.  
  
"Will you two just go out ALREADY!" Ginny complained.  
  
"What's your reasoning behind that?" Pansy asked  
  
"Look at those two! They act like my parents for Merlin's sake! They love each other and we all know it!" Ginny had said what no one else would. Hermione began to blush and Draco just stared down at his feet.  
  
"They want me to work with Dumbledore on becoming the Mistress of Magic-- and your right Ginny, there is something that Draco and I have been trying to hide, but failed at." Hermione looked directly over at her friends, seated on the two armchairs and couch infront of her.  
  
"That's great Mione, they couldnt have found a better person!" Harry exclaimed, while Ginny and Ron gave her hugs.  
  
"I am gald they put our safety into the hands of a genius!" Even Pansy was happy for Hermione.  
  
"That's really why I am here, to help you start your new position." Percy smiled  
  
"Today has been a great day 'eh?" Draco had his usually Malfoy grin on and leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
A/N: So how will Harry handle Draco training along side him??? How will the Gang handle Draco and Hermione's love??? What will Hermione say to the offer of becoming Mistress of Magic??? Is Ron setting a trend with dating people from other houses??? Will anyone read this??? O well have a happy holiday ya'll!!! N just because i didnt swear: What do you do when a river overflows?? You DAMN IT, DAMN IT ALL!!! (hahaha mes so funny!) 


End file.
